What If She's An Angel
by NothingToProveNow
Summary: Most girls would giggle or smile when a beautiful, sexy man smiles at them but no, what do? I goI puke on his shoes. He turns to face me "Hmm, Yes Bella?" he asks me, taking his lab coat off. "I think I might faint." I say.
1. Broken Wings

**Story Tile: What If She's An Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Twilight" Stephenie does.**

_Summery: -_

**Couples In Story: **Edward/Bella | Emmett/Rosalie | Jasper/Alice | Carlisle/Esme | Alec/Quinn | James/Victoria

**Chapter One: **Broken Wings.

Saint Vladimir Hospital.

ER.

11:00 PM.

My first thought as I'm rushed into the ER is how embarrassed I am. Blood stains my shit and it hurts to breathe. I tug at my wedding ring that has dried, crusted blood on it. My eyes shut for a moment and the next thing I know I'm in a ER bed with a IV in my left wrist, a bandage on my arm from the small cuts and scraps and a oxygen mask over my face. Pulling it off I sit up and tug off the wires from my chest. Standing up in nothing but a hospital gown I stumble forward.

Grabbing my jeans and shirt in the bag I pull them on, discharge myself and sign the papers saying I know I'm signing out against medical advice. Licking my split lip I take the bus home.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me. Looking at the red hand mark on my cheek, the over large sunglasses to hide the black eyes and the red dot of blood that marks on my hand where a IV line one rested.

Walking to my apartment building I grab the mail and notice a piece that is not mine. Seeing that he's just one floor below me I take the stairs and knock on his door. And what do you know? I mean be dead because an Angel opens the door.

My chocolate brown eyes stare into his bright, grass green ones and his sleep filled eyes scan over my body and face. It is then his hand reaches out and tilts the glasses lower. His eyes freeze on my bloody and bruised face.

Shoving my hands out I hold out his pierce of mail from someone named Alec Kane. He eyes me then speaks in the most beautiful voice ever.

"Thank you." he rasps out, his voice a little weak. It's then I take in his light green blue scrubs. He has bags under his eyes, his hair is a little messy and a bit greasy with proof he hasn't showered in a day or two, maybe three. He had two day old stubble in the color of light bronze brow on his perfect jaw line and face.

The air in the hallway changes. It feels almost warmed, lighter as if an Angel has just touched me.

I keep my eyes down and smile a bit, forcing the skin on my lip to pull and tear, the tiny inch long wound opening up. Blood drips into my mouth, staining my teeth.

I would smile but again; Blood on teeth.

I just met the most beautiful man in the world, not that it matters since I'm with James. Not that he's beautiful or kind at all. But still, a couple is a couple-Right? Most girls would giggle or smile when a beautiful, sexy man smiles at them but no, what do I go and do? I puke on his shoes.

_ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB_

When I open my eyes I see I'm on a couch in a apartment that is so not my. I bolt up only to regret it. My head is pounding! What the fuck did I do? Chug a bottle of whiskey then listen to rock music all night? That's when I notice I smell like vomit and anti bacterial soap. What-What?

I don't use that kind or even brand of soap! I use the Bath and Body Works soap. Right now I have the new fall scent in caramel apple. Gah. My head hurts. It feels like I have a layer of fog inside there as well.

That's when a hand touches my hand "Hello Bella. It is Bella, yes? I've ran into you in the hallway a few times. I'm Edward." he said. I grin a bit, my lip hurting yet again.

"And you're a doctor?" I half ask half say.

Of course he is! Unless he's a nurse. But he so doesn't look like the nurse type. Nah. He looks like the doctor type who wears the scrubs and lab coat and is a pure animal in bed. Shit. How did throwing up go from that to talking about how hot he is and how he'd probably be amazing in bed. And that hair! God! So grab-able. Perfect for rough sex on the weekends. Or up on the wall! Oh! Or the coffee table.

Fuck! Focus Bella!

He laughs a bit and places a hand behind my back to help me sit up "Yes, I'm a doctor. I'm a ER doctor at Mercy Aims Hospital, Downtown." he says.

"Are you feeling better?" he asks me. I nod, my mouth open like a total fucking idiot.

"A little." I say. He then does this thing with his tongue that just oh my God makes me soak my panties.

Edward sits down next to me and looks into my eyes with a tiny flashlight. I pull my head away. What the fuck! That hurts.

He chuckles in that deep, soft a velvet voice again. "Bella I believe you have a concussion. Have you been to the doctors?" he asks me, worry laced inside his tone of voice.

I scratch at my stitches on my left arm. "Hmm yes. I left. I don't like hospitals. They smells weird. And people die there! It's full of weird smells and dead people." I say, rambling like a crazy person.

_ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB - ExB_

Pushing myself off the couch I grin a crooked, half smile at Edward. "Eh-thanks for helping me Edward eh-" I pause when I remember I have no idea what his last name even is!

Shit! Way to go Bella.

"Cullen." he says after a moment. I turn to look at him "What?" I ask.

He laughs again. "Cullen. My last name is Cullen." he says.

"Oh." I say.

I start to leave when I turn to face him. "Edward?" I ask.

He turns to face me "Hmm, Yes Bella?" he asks me, taking his lab coat off.

"I think I might faint." I say before I faint and feel my body hit the hardwood floors.

Oh what a way to impress a guy.

**AN: I know Edward comes off a bit creepy in this chapter but you would too if you had just worked a 48 hour shift in the ER! Next chapter Sunday or Monday. Review. If you'd like to see anything, please, let me know.**


	2. Maybe Heavens Real

**Story Tile: What If She's An Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Twilight" Stephenie does.**

_Summery: -_

**Couples In Story: **Edward/Bella | Emmett/Rosalie | Jasper/Alice | Carlisle/Esme | Alec/Quinn | James/Victoria

**Chapter Two: **Maybe Heavens Real.

EPOV.

**Saint Aims Hospital.**

**ER.**

**The Next Morning.**

**7:00 AM.**

Standing in the doorway, my body resting on the door frame I can't help but feel a tug of sadness at my heart and soul. I knew it the moment I saw Bella. Her boyfriend hit her. I knew it. I could see it in her eyes. The fear and panic that at any moment she could end up on the bedroom floor, bleeding and in pain, yet again.

While lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Bella's doctor waked in. She checked her out and wrote on her chart. Taking me into the hall she eyed me up and down "Edward. You just finished rounds and look like ya's are about to drop dead. Get some sleep, Cullen!" she said, waving a finger at me like I'm a five year old child or something.

Looking down at the blue eyed blonde haired doctor I wince "How bad is she, Quinn?" I ask.

Her eyes flick to Bella's room the me. "Edward I can't give out any infor-" Holding a hand up I cut her off.

"Quinn Dessa Lyons. How is she?" I asked again.

She held her chart to her chest. "All I can say is that poor girls been through a lot, Edward. From her e-rays she has many old, healed breaks and cracks in her bones. She still had a broken rib that's healing. I don't have a doubt in my mind that she's been in pain and kept silent for weeks." she said.

I nodded to her and left her be, so she could find up and get off from work. She had to be home by eight to see her daughter, Mikayla off to pre-school today. Her husband, Alec, was at work again.

Sighing I let my shoulder drop and I went home to change clothes and shower. It would be hours before Bella woke. Her body had been through a lot. It felt good to see her resting so good. Though I still had a tug pulling at my heart. How did I not see this? I'd been living there for three years. You would have though I would have noticed the crying and screams. At the moment I told myself at least she was safe now and that was the best I could tell myself. She was safe now.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Walking into my apartment I saw my sister, Alice and her husband waiting. She waddled over and hugged me. "Edward! Where have you been? Mom has been so worried! You said you'd call her last night. She called me at work, screaming and crying. You know how she gets. She's been this way ever since that day back in-" Cutting my sister off I hug her back.

"Alli! Calm down. I'll give mom a call. And stop bouncing. Your going to bounce that little kid right outta ya." I whisper in her ear, which gains my a grin from her husband and husband, Jasper Whitlock. You may know his name because he's sort of a country music star. He met my sister when she was 18 and he was 20 and in a band. She came to sing for it and ended up his wife three years later. Now she's twenty three and has a baby boy on the way,.

Jasper slings his arm around Alice and nods hello to me. "So, Edward. Where have you been?" he asked me, his Texas accent filling the hallway.

Smiling a fake smile I let them into my apartment and Alice let's out a scream "Edward! Why is a girls purse on your couch!" she asks me, holding the red bag up.

I laugh and grab it. "A lady upstairs. It's her purse. She brought mr my mail and then fainted." I mumble as I toss my coat on the kitchen counter.

Alice is right behind me. Man for a 7 month pregnant chick she can walk fast!

"She fainted why?" she asks me.

Sighing I twist my fingers into my bronze colored hair, messing it up more if even possible. "Alice. Calm down. Now." I beg her.

"Isabella fainted because she had hurt her head earlier in the day and had a concussion." I say.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

After Alice left for her OB appointment with our sister in law, Rosalie, Me and Jasper talked. Jasper who seem to know how everyone around him was feeling caught on to how I felt.

Sitting down next to me and tucking a lock of his blond hair behind his left ear he hands me a beer. We twist the tops off and get to talking while I flip the ball game on. I explained as much as I could without giving away too much about Bella.

I called the hospital later and as it turned out she had to stay there for a few days till she got cleared to leave. I wanted to visit her ever so bad but I knew the few days of piece and quiet would do her good. Right now she just needed to rest. I'd visit her later.

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Shifting my way out of bed I eye the clock. Seven oh one am. I slap my hand down on my alarm and stumble into the bathroom. It's been a week and three days. Bella got moved to a private room and is due to be released. They got worried for a while when she started throwing up again but all is fine now, with her concussion deal anyway.

Smearing shaving cream on my face I think about how Jasper said he wanted to do something to help Bella out. His mother, Annalynne, used to be beat by his father, Karl. He went into foster care at age 14. He left four years later a lot stronger yet a lot more broken then ever.

He learned to sign music and play the guitar and moved to Los Angeles where he and Alice and me live now.

In mid shave I heard something that almost made me take half my face off. A voice filled the room from my clock radio.

"Country star Jasper Whitlock had just released a new song called "Isabella" today. Though much is unknown if it is the true name of the girl he based the song after, we don't know. But he has just started a new foundation called the "Isabella" foundation where you can buy his song online and it all goes to help abused and battered women . But we here at 101.5 Country think it'll be a big hit. Here's Jasper Whitlock's new single "Isabella."

That's when my brother in laws voice filled the room.

"There's a man and there's a woman living above you in apartment C."

His voice starts out soft and low then a tone starts faster and he gets louder.

"There's a lot of noise comin' through the ceiling and it isn't harmony."

The piano started in the background then.

"You can sit there with your radio turned up, why his words and anger fly." His voice got louder and this song just amazing.

"But come tomorrow when you see her with her shades on, can you look her in the eye?"

"What if she's an Angel, sent down from heaven and she's here to make sure you are doin' your best to help one and another out. Brother are you gonna pass that test?"

"You can go on with your day to day, trying to forget the look you saw on her face, Knowing deep down that you could've been her saving grace."

His voice got softer and the song ended with "What if she's an Angel?" then a little piano and guitar music playing soft.

Jasper's voice then filled the room again. "Hi! I'm Jasper Whitlock and ya'll just heard my new song called 'Isabella.' to stop and help women who are abused and battered every day, buy my song and 100% of it will go to the new foundation me and my wife are starting called "For Isabella." You may be able to help a women who really needs it."

Oh. My. God. My brother in law is a fucking dumbass. Who happens to have an amazing heart.

That's when my phone rings. The call ID is Bella's hospital room number.

Oh fuck.

**AN: Yes, I based this story off that song. It's real! Youtube that shit people. It's an amazing song. Though the plot is based off it, later in the story we'll see more Bella/Edward and less hurt and abused Bella. Now one thing; Would you guys like the next chapter to be in Bella or Edward's POV? Maybe both? Review.**


End file.
